


Stay By My Side

by cherryvore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, literally kill me i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvore/pseuds/cherryvore
Summary: Yuri and Viktor figure out their feelings after the kiss.





	

Viktor was much more than correct if he thought Yuri would be surprised by the kiss. He was not in a state of mortification, per say, but a state of shock which conveyed nothing more than ecstatic emotion. The kiss never truly did sink in with Yuri until he was sitting on the bed back at their shared room; he caught himself staring at Viktors remarkably soft lips far too many times to count. The kiss didn’t bother him. No, what bothered him was what their future would hold. This was his coach, after all. This was the man he longed for after so many years of deep admiration, the man who he only just realized he loved. Would they become lovers? Would Viktor continue to coach him? Would he-?  
“Yuri? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?” Viktor tilted his head as he spoke, feigning innocence once more. Yuri, for one, could not stop his face from growing red. Embarrassment swept through him. How long had he been staring at Viktor? Oh God, how should he respond?  
“I, um... Sorry! I guess I’m just a bit spaced out after today.” It was a lie and they both knew it. The taller man just had to show this by leaning in, closing a bit of the distance between them.  
“Oh, really?” The final syllable was drawn out, the intended tease very evident. The black-haired man thought he was going to die if his face got any hotter. There was absolutely no fooling Viktor. It was clear that Yuri was not getting out of this discussion, either. Their kiss may have been a sudden aspect of the day, but it was only natural that they would need to discuss exactly what happened, as well as what their future would hold.  
“Yeah, ah... I keep going over today in my head. It’s a bit overwhelming, if I’m being honest.” Well, Yuri wasn’t really lying when he said this.  
“Ah, I see,” Viktor smiled as he spoke, “I guess I’ll have to shoulder some of that feeling, won’t I?” There was no hesitation in that moment, but it was as though the world stood still once more. Yuri was on his back, and a familiar scene filled his head. There was no ice at his back now, only the warmth of the bedding. It was instinct that closed his eyes, that allowed his head to tilt into the kiss. Viktor only continued to push, refusing to draw away at this time. Yuri needed to understand how he felt, and the press of his tongue against soft lips was as fiery as any passion they would ever hold. Yuri was breathless by the time the older man pulled away, still position above him. His glasses were crooked and fogged; his cheeks glowed a deep red, but it was a match to the color on the older man's own face. They stared in silence for a moment, breathing together. A smile graced Viktors features when he began to speak, and Yuri found himself captured by the sound of his voice.  
“I love you, Yuri. I want nothing more to stand by you. Not only as your coach, but as your lover, your everything. Will you let me?” He looked smug for only a moment, as tears began to form in the young man’s eyes once more. There was only a moment of panic before Yuri hugged Viktor close, whispering a single phrase in his ear.  
“Just stay by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love yuri and viktor so much and this is sO over done but i just want them to kiss and be happy


End file.
